One of the problems is to provide sufficient mechanical cohesion between a plurality of electric cells which are electrically connected in parallel or in series by means of electric connections.
As is well known, when electric cells have an insulating outer sheath, they can be held together by glue or else by strapping them together using ribbon, adhesive tape, or heat-shrinkable sleeves, etc. These means require tooling suited to the particular number of electric cells which are used to constitute the battery.
When electric cells have no insulating sheath, it is essential to keep two electric cells a sufficient distance spart to isolate them from each other. For example, French Pat. No. 2 369 693 describes a casing with a container closed by a lid and having inner compartments which separate the electric cells from one another. It is obvious that a specific type of casing must be provided for each size of battery constituted by a given number of electric cells.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a battery casing which can be used for any number of electric cells of the same size, regardless whether they are fitted with insulating sheaths and which makes it unnecessary to have tooling in all sorts of different sizes together with fixing accessories such as glue, bonding material tape, etc.